


I am coming back

by Legend01



Category: Star-Crossed (TV 2014), Teen Wolf (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2728736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legend01/pseuds/Legend01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson is his usual ass self....until he is left to die. Lydia senses something bad is going to happen. But what they don't know is that their is something bigger brewing in the darkness....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enemies

Allison walked to her locker and since Jacksons locker was next to hers he was also there. It had been awkward between the both of them since the locker room incident. But know that he is a werewolf it’s still kind of weird between them two.  
Allison said, “Hi,” she said trying quickly to get her stuff out of her locker.

Jackson said weirdly, “Hello,” noting her frustration.

Isaac walks up and kisses her cheek, “Hey,” he said.

“If you two don’t mind, I really don’t want to see this, “Jackson said with a hint of disgust and something else…..

“Then don’t look, “Isaac said getting mad.

“…..and why the hell would I listen to you,” Jackson said getting mad himself.

Isaac got closer to him, “Isaac stop,” Allison said trying to calm the tension.

“Why don’t you listen to your girlfriend,” Jackson said wanting to get on Isaacs nerves.

“Let’s just go Isaac,” Allison said leaving a smirking Jackson alone.

 

“Do you want me to teach him a lesson,” Isaac said while eating his lunch with Scott, Allison, stiles, Erica, Boyd and, Lydia.

“What is with you wolves always so I’m-gonna-rip-you-apart mind,” Stiles said while stuffing his mouth with fries.

“Because some of us actually rip people apart,” Erica said smirking.

“Anyway….what do you want me to do to him,” Isaac said eagerly wanting to her Allison’s answer.

“You can’t blame him for being like that I would probably be the same way if my parents died,” Allison said trying to convince herself that Jackson might have been in denial.

“That’s no reason for him to take his anger out on us,” Scott said getting in the conversation.

“Denial is a river in Egypt,” Stiles said with his mouth full.

“He has a point,” Isaac said.

“Even though I would love to continue this conversation we have to get back to class,”lydia said trying to change the subject from her ex boyfriend.

Something was going on scott thought as he witnessed lydia trying to change the subject,she looked like she witnessed a dream that horrified her, and he was going to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackson got a free period and was walking down the hallway looking for someone to torment. As he was walking down the hallway he noticed someone’s footsteps were echoing off of his own. He turned around but he saw nothing and he kept on walking thinking he was hearing things. As he began to walk he heard the echoing of someone’s footsteps again and he knew he wasn’t imagining it.

“McCall and Lahey stop playing with me,” Jackson said thinking it was a prank. Then the lights turned off.

“That was a stupid move, I can see in the dark remember,” Jackson said still getting no response. Then he heard footsteps approaching and he wasn’t even walking this time.  
Then he saw a person with a flashlight approaching, he was about to change into his werewolf but recognized the scent of the person approaching the one and only…..

Allison Argent

He walked up to her and said,” Are you the cause of this,” he said motioning to the lights aroun him being cut off.

“No,” she said staring at him wondering why he was sweating so much,” Why are you sweating so much?”

“What,” he said not hearing her question clearly.

“Why are you sweating so much?” she said repeating herself, “were you scared?” she asked out of curiosity.

“No,” he answered so coldly.

“Yeah sure,” she said not convinced. ”Hey do…..”

She was interrupted by him putting a hand over her mouth. 

“Someone is following us,” he whispered to her while walking into a empty classroom.

As they were in the classroom Allison asked,” How do you know if someone was following us.”

“I was suspicious of someone following then I realized it was you but I also smelled someone else,” he said truthfully,” I heard someone else’s footsteps and I knew it couldn’t be you.”

Suddenly someone burst through the door with a gun and says, “Come with me and no one will get hurt,” in a deep voice. 

Jackson gets in front of Allison. Allison is very surprised by this unselfish act by him. She truly has never seen him do anything this considerate. She also thought this inconsiderate ass might have a heart after all.

The strange man shoots Jackson 5 times until he is down.

“Jackson,” Allison screams. Allison grabs her knife from her boot and attacks the strange man but he is to strong. He throws her on the table and ends up knocking her out.  
Another man dressed in black comes in and helps pick up the unconscious teens.

“I just think that you should put a collar on him simple as that,” Stiles said

As the two men in black exit the classroom they are spotted by Isaac, Scott, Erica, Stiles, and Lydia. Isaac, Scott, and Erica both change into the wolf. They all put up a good fight but ended up unconscious. They all ended up being thrown in the back of a truck.  
They did not know what they were being dragged into. But they would soon find out.


End file.
